Electric “neon” signs—electrified glass tubes containing noble gasses—have been used in the signage industry since the early twentieth century. “Neon” signs can be manufactured in custom shapes or forms and produce a bright, even illumination that can be seen from great distances. These properties are advantageous for both decorative and advertising purposes in the signage industry. There are, however, several drawbacks to “neon” signs. “Neon” signs must be powered by dedicated “neon” sign transformers which convert standard line voltages, which convert normal 120 volt lines up to the 2,000 to 15,000 volts necessary to power “neon” signs. “Neon” sign transformers consume a lot of power, driving up operating costs, and malfunction at regular intervals, requiring costly maintenance and repairs. Malfunctioning “neon” signs or “neon” sign transformers can further present dangerous fire hazards and risk of shock to humans from voltages as high as 60,000 volts at 12.5 amps. “Neon” signs also have several commercial drawbacks. They are difficult (i.e., expensive) to manufacture as the glass tubes must be heated and bent by hand into a desired shape. “Neon” signs, being made of glass, are also very fragile, increasing the costs of shipping manufactured signs to distant locations. Additionally, because the color of “neon” signs are determined by the gas composition within the glass tubes, “neon” signs are available in only a limited number of colors and cannot be easily be changed.
In the signage industry, signs using light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have gained in popularity as an alternative to “neon” signs due to their low manufacturing and operating costs. LED based signs are cheaper to manufacture and consume significantly less energy than “neon” signs. LED based signs can be powered by standard low voltage electrical outlets and may last for decades. They may be made with materials such as wood, polymers, or metal, rather than glass, making them much more durable and easier to ship than “neon” signs. Prior art LED signs have two distinct problems: they cannot be made to maintain rigid shapes or designs, or they produce signs with hotspots rather than producing an even illumination.
Although there are LED signs in the marketplace, none of them are an adequate substitution for the bright, even illumination provided by a “neon” sign. There remains a need for illuminated assemblies that produce a bright, even illumination equivalent to the “neon” look, with the benefits of low voltage power consumption.